Orphan
by obsessedandindistress
Summary: Max "dies" and Dr. M moves the flock to maryland, where they meet a very interesting orphan. I like it,my cosin likes it, so you'll like it! Rated T cause it's max ride. Takes place after Max
1. Prolouge

**This takes place after MR5, so, yeah. Enjoy!**

Ch. 1: Prologue

**Max pov**

No, I thought, it can't end like this. But even I couldn't ignore the fact that I was pummeling to the earth, and I knew that Fang wouldn't be able to save me this time. Above me I could see Fang's eyes open wide, as he pelted down to stop me from falling. I knew this was the end of the road.

I mouthed an "I'm so sorry" right before the world went black as I fell into the water.

**Fang's pov**

The erasers had jumped us from behind; right away I noticed these were a new and improved version. I launched myself into the fight right away. Time seemed to slow down as I punched, whacked, and kicked all enemies within range. Suddenly I heard a sound the flock barley ever heard, a scream. Looking around I did a quick check on everyone. Gazzy and Iggy were holding out, Nudge, fine. Angel was still aloft and Max seemed, wait, where was Max. Looking wildly around I saw Max holding her own against three erasers, she seemed fine, until one shot the in the wing! I lunged for her, as two erasers tried to hold me back. I kicked them off and started speeding down. I saw Max trying to flap. She looked down and I saw a river below us, white with foam. She looked up and her eyes locked onto mine. I saw her mouth

"I'm so sorry."

Max, don't you dare give up, I thought as she fell into the raging water.

**Sorry it was so short, but I didn't want to have to explain everything later. Don't worry the next chapter's longer, and WAY better.**

**Review, please?**


	2. Orphans

Chapter 2: Orphans

**Fang's pov**

"Nudge, up, now!" I heard Doctor M. call from the kitchen. I sighed, knowing I had to get to the table before Nudge or their wouldn't be any food left. I swear, that girl eats almost as much as Iggy and I combined these days. It had been almost a month since, well, you know. I can still remember that day_. _

_We looked EVERYWHERE for her. After an hour Angel was the first to speak. She barley said anything, but it was enough. "Guys, I'm sorry. I can't hear anything." She said, close to tears. Everyone gave up after that, except me. Until I found her windbreaker, ripped and bloody, stuck on a rock._

I pushed out the memory and scolded myself for losing my hold. I had lost all emotion since then, I talked less, everyone stayed away. Angel didn't even read my mind, for fear of what she would find there. After what had happened Doctor M. moved us from Montana to a small town in Maryland. We ended up getting a huge house, with a room for each of us, meaning the flock (mostly), Dr. M, and Ella. Luckily we didn't stand out, and we could go by our real names hear, considering none of these people had like, _ever _read my blog. Apparently people here in Frostburg liked having large families, so the other houses on our street were as big as ours. I heard the doorbell ring and groaned to myself. At the end of the road was a house where a lady named Mrs. Lei lived. In that tiny house, she ran an orphanage with _15_ kids in it. They were annoying as heck, but fast learners. They figured out to stay away from me after the first day, but they still came over to play with the kids and tell me the news. I went downstairs and tried to sneak some breakfast, but these kids already knew me too well. A girl walked over to me. She had brown hair, green eyes. I think her name's Lily, I think.

"Hey Fang." she said, as if I would actually answer her. You could tell she was striving for a casual tone.

"So I just came to tell you two things," I was mildly curious so I paid some attention.

"First of all," she started "we're all gonna play baseball if you wana join in." Yea, fat chance of that, I thought.

"And second, a new girl came this morning you should be meeting her soon." We stayed in an awkward silence before Nudge called.

"Lily come on," she yelled, "We need a captain for the girl's team or the teams 'ill be uneven and then we'll have to find a new game to play and –mumnp-." Thank you whoever saved us that time.

I mused over what she had said. A new girl, huh. I might go see her, maybe. I would consider. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the growling of my stomach. I hadn't eaten since dinner last night. I know it was _such_ a long time ago, but either way I was starving. I went downstairs and helped myself to some cold cereal and burned bacon. I thought I saw a flash of brown hair as I walked over to the radio, but I probably imagined it.

**Nudge's Pov**

I saw fang walk over to the radio to turn on the stupid rock music he always listens to.** (A.N. Sorry to anyone who likes rock, but I personally think it stinks, also I imagine Nudge listening to pop hits.) **Well he was in for a surprise; me and angel "accidently" broke the radio last night. You can't change stations. I was here so I could see Fang's reaction. I saw him turn on the radio, and heard an announcer say _"This is Wild 96.7 with today's greatest hits." _ I watched Fang as he tried to change the station, and then saw as his face took a look of annoyance onto it when he realized he couldn't. I almost laughed out loud. I saw Fang walk back to his seat, obviously giving up. I was surprised, he must be in a good mood or the radio would be on the other side of the room, smashed against the wall. I dimly heard the music come on for the next song, then became more atent when I heard what it was. Yes, it was _Without You_, I'd always wanted to see how he'd react to this song, and now I had that chance! Oh here comes the lyrics!

_I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game._

_Without you, without you. I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you._

_I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by. Without you, without you._

_I can't rest, I can't fight. All I need is you and I,_

_Without you,_

_Without you._

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without You! You! You!_

_Without you._

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame. But I can't accept that we're estranged._

_Without you, without you._

_I can't quit now, this can't be right I can't take one more sleepless night, Without you, without you._

_I won't soar, I won't climb, If you're not here, I'm paralyzed. Without you, without you,_

_I can't look, I'm so blind, I lost my heart, I lost my mind Without you,_

_Without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without You! You! You! Without you._

_I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same __Without you__, without you. Without you._

By the end of the song, Fang was staring at the radio; and probably plotting his revenge on me and Angel. "Oh well, he needed to hear that." I thought as I turned and raced for Mrs. Lei's yard. As I was leaving, I was dimly aware of the doorbell ringing out through the silent house.

**A.N. So I might not be able to update for a few days, I'm having writers block and I'm going to my dad's and I can't take my laptop there. I just wanted to put this up though. This takes place after book 5, or Max, and I'll probably end it right before Fang begins. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (2 people****J****) and added me to their favorites or alerts, I feel so spedecial! **


	3. Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting Friends**

**Fangs Pov**

I walked over to the door, still in shock. I did know one thing though; I was going to _kill _Angel and Nudge. The bell rang again just as I yanked it open, and the girl on the other side jumped. I was about to ask what she wanted, but she beat me to it.

"Hi, my name's Max." She said in a bored tone. My guess was that she had already done this at least 10 times.

"I'm the new girl at the orphanage, nice to….." She drifted off and I looked up, to see her looking at the piece of bacon I had subconsciously taken to the door.

"Is that bacon?" She asked.

I nodded my head and she asked, "Can I have some?" I smiled, which she apparently took as a yes, and so she invited herself into the house. When she got the kitchen she took a plate and loaded it up with pancakes and bacon, then proceeded to sit down, and dig in. All this happened in a blur, and since I couldn't kick her out, I let her be.

As she was eating I noticed she had blond hair with brown highlights in it. She was wearing black shorts and a blue Under Armor shirt. From the lines in her shirt, you could tell she had a swim suit on under her clothes. After I took all this in, I looked up to see she had practically inhaled all her food, and the amount she had would have given Nudge a stomach ache.

"So, it's Fang right?" Max said.

**Max's Pov**

After I said that Fang looked at me like I was insane, so I decided to explain.

"The kids at the orphanage told me about you, and how you don't talk, like at all. Also I met you're brothers and sisters on the way over." He seemed relieved to hear that, but it was very well concealed. I would have let it drop there, I mean I had gotten a ton of food, and he actually smiled at me, but there was one more thing I was dieing to know.

"The kids at the orphanage told me something else about you to." Ok I had his attention now. "They said you go into the woods a lot, and so I was wondering if you could show me around them." I couldn't believe I said that, but Ms. Lei said I needed someone to go with me, and all the girls in the orphanage were too scared. I would go with the boys but there, you know, boys. But I liked something about Fang, he wasn't like the others, and I felt, different around him.

"Sure." He said. Most girls would have fainted because he talked to me, but this is me were talking about. He seemed surprised, even though he hid it very well. I figured it was either because he talked to me, or that I didn't faint when he did. We walked outside and, I asked him a simple question.

"Wanna race?"

"Sure." Was all he said in reply. Wow, Iggy was right; he really was the complete opposite of Nudge.

"On three," I said "one"; we both got into a starting position. "Two" I took a breath and said, "three!" And we're off!


	4. Into the Woods

**Just realized I've been forgetting something, can you guess what it is?**

**You all: Why do we care?**

**Me: mean, oh well anyway I forgot the…..**

**Disclaimer!- I own nothing, at all, except the plot, unless someone had this first and I just didn't know about it. This hereby goes for every chapter in this fanfiction.**

**Now, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Fang's pov**

How, –gasp- in the world, -gasp- did a girl, -gasp- beat me in a race –gasp- ? And a regular girl at that! I mean really, here I was, all genetically jacked up and all, gasping for breath. While she sits there, looking fine, trying not to laugh!

"So, you gona show me around now?" Max asked. The glare I sent her could have sent a grown man running for his life. She just looked at me and laughed, that's right, laughed. I was a bit mad now. Just a bit. But, what the heck, the sooner I showed her around; the sooner I could get rid of her. I got up and said, "C'mon you want me to show you around or what?" We walked into the woods, me in the lead. "So this is the main path, it's pretty easy to find, and everything else branches off of it." I could tell Max was ignoring me; she wasn't even trying to hide it at this point. I could also tell she wanted to figure this out on her own, and figured she was fully capable. So I said "We'll split here, meet back in 'bout an hour, k." She nodded her head, and after glancing at me, ran off deeper into the woods.

**Max's pov**

"YES!" was basically what was going on in my head right now. I had wanted to explore since I got here, and Fang was letting me! Right now, he was like my best friend, in the whole universe. I followed one of the side paths until I knew I was deep in the woods, and out of sight. Glancing around, I slowed to a walk, and looked around. To my left and right was the path I followed here; behind me, the woods thinned to a clearing that I'll explore later. But straight ahead the woods got thicker, and I swore I could hear a stream**. **In other words, the perfect place to hide something. I walked until I reached the stream. The spot I was at was simple and easy to find. A bit farther down the stream went over a big rock, and formed a little waterfall. I walked down to the falls, and crouched down to see under the rock. Ha, just as I thought, under the rock it's dry, so the box wouldn't get wet. I slid it under, then turned and sprinted back, across the path, and into the clearing. I didn't have much time to look around, before I jumped into the air.

**A.n. Ha, I'm finally done that chapter! Ok, now we are gonna set a few rules here,**

**RULE 1: I will not update until I get at least 1 review.**

**RULE 2: I'll only update every 1-3 weeks, mattering how much I have to do.**

**Failure to acknowledge these rules, and I will set my super hyper friend Bethany on you and she will destroy you.**

**Bethany- Hi! –Grabs my arm- - twists-**

**Me: -lands on floor- OW! You see, this is what I'm talking about!**


	5. No talking

**Fangs Pov**

Ok, now I was worried. I mean, I couldn't hear Max's footsteps which either meant she wasn't moving (possible), got hurt (no I would've heard that), was walking very quietly, or was far away. Those last two would be something I wouldn't even consider for a normal person, but she did beat me in a race didn't she? I mean, the only other person that could do that was Ma.. no! "Concentrate!" I told myself. Uh, where was she! I said be back in a hour, it had already been almost two! "Max!" I said. A little louder, "Max." "Max, where are you?" I was about to yell, when I heard a rustle coming from the bushes behind me. I whipped around just as Max burst into the clearing.

"What, what happened?" She said, breathing heavily with a red face. I chuckled under my breath, and she frowned. I took this as a chance to make sure she wasn't missing any limbs or anything.

"What?" Max said as she saw me smile.

"You get in a fight with a pine tree or something?" She scowled at me. But hey, that's what it looked like! She had pine needles, branches, and dirt all through her hair. And was that a bird feather I saw? I reached down and pulled it out of her hair.

"See some birds?"

"Yea." Was all she said before she snatched the feather out of my hands. I have to admit, I liked the feather. It was small, but soft, like a down feather. Then it was a light brown color streaked with white. It looked familiar, but I couldn't remember for the life of me what kind of bird had those though.

"Come on," I said. "Ms. L will kill us both if you're not back for dinner."

"Yea, like I'd miss dinner." Max said as we headed back.

"You sound like Iggy." I replied. I actually got a smile for that one. We had stopped talking, and the silence was to, weird. "So why are you in the orphanage?" I asked. Ohh, bad question.

I was about to take it back when Max said, "I have no idea." I looked at her as she started to explain. "You see, about a month ago, a lady found a girl floating in a river in Mississippi. She was bleeding badly and almost died, but the doctor's just barley saved her. When she woke up, she couldn't remember anything but her name and age." She looked at me.

"That girl was you, wasn't it." She only nodded. We walked the rest of the way home in silence. I stopped Max at the edge of the woods; there was something I had to tell her.

"You can't tell anyone." I said.

"Tell 'em what?"

"That I talked to you this much, I don't think half of these kids have ever even heard my voice."

"Yea, why don't you talk a lot?" She asked.

"I just never had anything to talk about."

"Yea." She said, sounding real convinced. "I'm sure that's what happened." We walked out of the woods and she turned and went towards Ms. L's. As she walked away, I thought about what she had last said. I don't know why I talked around her, but she was different then everyone else. I think deep, deep down, she reminded me of Max, same name, looks, and everything. But honestly, that was all I needed. Someone else to look out for.

**Max's Pov**

The woods were fun. I got what I went there for, and now my treasure was safe. I was honestly worried about Fang. Iggy told me what had happened, after Nudge tried to fit it all into a 2 second sentence that is. No one should have to lose their best friend and then not be able to talk about it. Of course no one should lose their memory either, but oh well. I walked over to the house and smelled cheeseburgers. I smiled, perfect timing for dinner.

**Ok, now if you're mad at me because I uploaded this WAY after I finished it, blame our Wi-Fi that crashed as soon as I was about to put this up! But anyways, I just wanted to say, that I am on 2 other sites. There's ..com for me and my friend's band, and then one for Max ride called .. Also, if anyone that knows me and has read this, give me a ring! Or you know, review. Remember, 1 review before I post the next chapter! P.S. I have another story called Boarding with Beezus, and my friends Iggys4me and imaPICKLEaddict either have a story, or might have one up soon. So check them out!**

**R&R**


	6. Sleepovers

**Max's Pov**

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone starting to get lined up for dinner.

"What we having today?" I asked Jesse, a boy at the orphanage.

"Cheeseburgers, celery and peanut butter, fries, and veggies."

"Yes!" I said. Jesse helped with meals, so he always knew what we were having.

"Ri-ng!" Went the bell as Mrs. Lei called any stragglers in. I grabbed a plate and pushed into line. Let's see, burger, 2 pieces of celery, some fries, veggies, and a glass of ice water. Much less then I could eat, but I'd learn to cope. We all filed into our spots at the table. And I noticed Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were having dinner with us. The kids did say they spend the night here a lot. I guess Fang wasn't invited. Maybe I'd have to change that. I wolfed down my plate and stuck it in the sink, what it wasn't my turn for dish duty yet!

"Can I go invite Fang over for tonight?" I asked Mrs. Lei. She nodded, then went back to stopping Louis and Susen (aka. The twins), from killing each other. "Let's see, which house is Fang's?" I thought as I raced out the door. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I mean we were allowed to have people over since it was summer and all, but no one had ever had Fang over or even talked to him for that matter. Ok, so I started here this morning, and stopped last at Fang's, so his house must be this one. I rang the doorbell and Fang opened the door. He had a "WTH are you doing here" expression on his face. I smiled, then really fast I said,

"You wana come spend the night with us. Iggy and them are already over."

"Sure, whatever." He said. Oh god, I hope I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life.

**Fang's pov**

Ok so, Max comes over, asks me to come spend the night at the orphanage (no perverted thoughts anyone.), and I agree. So now here I am at Mrs. L's, where I've never been before, surrounded by a bunch of little kids.

"Who's that?" "What's he doing here?" "Hi Fang!" Were all the stuff I caught onto as I walked into the house. Iggy came over and patted me on the back.

"God, it's about time you got the guts to come over here." He said.

"Shut up." I muttered and he seemed surprised, and then dismissed it as Lily came and dragged him away to hang out.

"Come on," Max said as she snuck up behind me. "I'll show you around."

It was then I realized that Mrs. L had one of the smallest houses on the block.

"Where do you all sleep?" I asked.

"Wait 'till you see!" Max said. "We don't have a big yard for nothing."

I sent her a WTH expression and she grinned. "Come on, I'll show you." She led me down the hall, and opened a door that I thought was a closet, but is apparently stairs going to a basement. I didn't even know they had a basement! Max started down, and I followed, staying quiet. I mean, I didn't want to ruin my reputation! God, now I sound like Nudge. I walked into the basement, and gasped despite myself.

"SO this is how she fits all of you in." I said to Max.

"Yea, pretty big isn't it." Big, it was huge! They had a two acre yard, and this looked like it was about the same size. Ahead of me I saw a Three TV's. One was hooked up to a X-box, play station 2, and Nintendo 64; while another had the Wii; and still one more was for movies and TV.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour." Max said as she started to lead me around the basement in a big circle. "So there's the TV. Room and the gym she said as we passed a huge glass screen. This must be under the big hill in their yard. The room went up at least 50 feet, And inside there were footballs, baseballs, basketballs, gloves, bats, weights, treadmills, bikes, rowing machines, mats for gymnastics, a rock wall, monkey bars, and even a frickin zip line! Max smiled as she saw my eyes go big. And then continued to walk on. "So these are the boys and girls rooms." She said. "And that hall way between them has the bathrooms, a door outside, and laundry rooms." We walked around to behind the stairs, where there was a mini arcade. "This is the Game Room." She said. I walked in. There was air-hockey, foosball, ping-pong, pole, and them a bunch of arcade machines like ski-ball, packman, you get the picture.

"5 Minutes until the game battles!" Someone yelled.

"Yes!" Max exclaimed. Then explained to me, "Every Friday once the younger kids go to bed, we turn off everything but the TV's and choose one game or move for each TV. Then we all enjoy. This week the games are Halo 3 for X-box, Just Dance mix up for Wii, and a Harry Potter marathon for the TV."

"Just dance mix up?" I asked.

"Yea, Mrs. Lei burned all Just dance and Just dance kids Disks into one disk, so we don't have to keep switching the disks." Max said. "Now come on, I'm gonna make you play Just Dance if it kills me." I smirked

"Good luck with that." I said. I didn't know how Max was going to get me to do that, but I did know one thing, this was gonna be one heck of a night.

**Ok, so I've been trying to put up longer chapters ever since I realized they were so short, and I have a question for my fans. **

_**Question one**_**- I'm thinking of putting up another Max Ride story, should I use my Maximum Lodge one, where the flock gets split up and then meets 1 year later at Great Wolf Lodge, or my prequel Angel Experiment, where the flock goes through Middle school before they get changed into the Maximum ride we know and love. Or I could do neither, and concentrate on the story I have up. I'll do whatever I get more choices on. Which means, REVIEW! **


	7. JDMU Battle

**Max's pov**

This was going to be so awesome! We were having a huge JDMU (Just dance mix-up) battle, and the teams were boys vs. girls. We were SO winning. First of all, were girls, and are better at everything then boys. Second we have a bunch of JD addicts on our team, who have literally memorized the moves to every single song. So that should make up for me epically failing when it's my turn. I'll actually be last, and since the boys have less people on their teams, each of them has to go twice! Ha-ha, I am so glad I uh, 'convinced' Fang to play with us.

"How did you do it?" You're all asking. It's called Angel and Nudge doing this ancient technique called Bambi eyes, you should try it sometime. Iggy and Gazzy got out of it for 2 reasons, 1- Iggy was blind, and 2- they told us they would be sure to video his epic fail. I saw the first song coming on, yes, Cotton Eyed Joe! On JDMU you can have 4 players, so 1 from each team, then 2 extras that don't get scored. Right now Nudge and Mackenzie were playing, while Susan and Tyler battled off.

"Ooh." Everyone said, as Tyler fell into a split as the song finished. That had to hurt.

"This is awesome!" Nudge said to me, beaming. "Thanks for getting Fang to come over!" She said. "It's about time he met everyone and got out to do something and.."

"Love me!" Sara called out when the next song came on.

"Come on!" Nudge said. "You can do this one with me!"

"Uh.." I said, but it was too late, she had already dragged me out. The music came on, and I mouthed to Nudge

"JB, really?" She smiled and nodded. The music came on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge's eyes go wide as she saw the dancers, then quickly go back to normal as the dance started. I looked up, to see 3 kids, all dressed with fake Angel wings on the screen. Huh, what a coinkidink. I have no idea how, but the boys ended up winning that one. Before I knew it, It was Fang's first turn up. It was him vs. Angel in When I grow up. They looked so cute, an older brother dancing with a younger sister, I think everyone was surprised when Fang won that, I mean, it was like, Angel's song. What did that make, Boys-10, Girls-15.. I zoned out for the next like, 20 songs, catching phases of Shake it, I Like to Move it move it, California Girls, accidently in love and a few more I can't remember right now. The thing was, all of these were single person, no doubles like dynamite or stuff like that. Soon it was my turn. Now I had gone a few times before to get the hang of things, and I have to admit, I was pretty good. So by the time my song came up, I was pretty confident about myself, until I realized two things. 1- I was up against FANG. 2- since the boys and girls were tied at 25 points each, we had to do a big finale, of a duet. I was SO going to fail. I watched as the disk shuffled all duets, then came up with a just dance 3 song, Promiscuous Girl. Great, they had to go and choose a love song. The music started, and I saw I was following the girl part of the song, while Fang was following a guys. Pretty much all of that dance went by, with me thinking, oh my god wth! **(Go search this dance on You-tube if you haven't seen this Dance before, and you'll see why I picked it to start of some... FAX! Die Dylan, die.) **At the end of the song, I was staring anywhere but Fang, and everyone held their breaths as the results were calculated. And the winner is… GIRLS! We all erupted in cheers, while the boys groaned. Ha, they would never be able to live this down. Well, maybe they would, considering they come back for more every week.

"Shhh!" Mrs. L called from the sofa. "The kids are sleeping!" We just quieted down our cheering. The movie was almost over, and when the movie stopped, we all had to go to bed. So basically, we had time for one more dance. We went to the one all of us could play, if we shared the remotes that is. Jamaican dance** (Check this one too if you can. I luvs this song!) **By the end of the song, we were all rolling on the floor, trying to hold in our laughter. What, it wasn't my fault the boys were acting like total, hilarious idiots!

**Fang's pov**

After watching everyone roll around, Mrs. Lei had finally herded everyone off to bed.

"Remember," she warned us. "If I even hear a sneeze, you're all on dish duty for the rest of the month." Well, that shut everyone up fast. But of course, these kids had found a loophole. As soon as the door closed, everyone whipped out notebooks, wrote on a sheet of paper, then threw it at the person it was meant for. I expected one of the little kids to wake up, when I realized something. During sleepovers, the older kids shared the boy's room, so they wouldn't wake the younger ones sleeping in the girls. Angel was the only one under 7 who was usually allowed to stay with the older kids. I just pretended I didn't notice when she convinced Mrs. L to let her stay up. A crumpled piece of paper hit me in the head, and I caught it right before it hit the ground. As I unwrapped it, I noticed Max looking at me. I looked down at the paper, it read,

"Liking your first sleepover? Just hope you'll survive until morning, it's like this all night. Ha-ha we dominated you. Girls rule, ha-ha.

Max"

I flipped the paper over and began to write.

"I was going easy on you. Plus you're a girl, girls are supposed to dance and twirl batons, not play sports like guys do."

I tossed it back, and as Max read it, her face darkened. In two seconds(literally), I got nailed in the nose by another message.

"Shut up, we both know I beat your sorry ass. And you said girls can't play sports, well, I bet I could beat you, and every boy here in any sport you can think of. So shut your mouth."

I looked at Max, who shot me the bird, then turned over in the bunk bed and fell asleep. I was mulling things over in my head when I realized something. There was only one tiny light on in this whole room, and these kids could still read, write, and perfectly throw.

"Well, almost perfectly throw." I though, as a ball hit my head that was meant for Alex, two bunks down.

"Max is gonna kill you tomorrow." Phillip, my lower bunk mate whispered to me, as he had witnessed the whole thing. "Good luck surviving." He said. I smirked, Max would need a whole army to take me down. With that cheerful thought, I fell asleep.

**Angel's pov**

Cheerful thoughts? Maybe Max was helping Fang. I mean, I know she was pissed at him right now and all, but Fang needed someone there for him. Basically, he needed another Max. I just hoped this new Max would help. She held a secret, a big secret and even I couldn't figure out what it was. She was hiding her thoughts when she came back from the woods, and her mind is always all scrambled. But I have a guess of what she is, and if I'm right, it could change our lives forever. And all I would have to do to see if I was right, is get Max her memory back.

**I'm done, Halleluiah! To, much writing. I'm not even going to make this long, cause I jammed my finger over the weekend, and it hurts to type a lot. So, you know the drill,**

**R&R**


	8. Sports Saturday Part 1

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking FOREVER to update. It's just I don't have a lot of free time on my hands anymore where I can type chapters. So, I gave everyone a super-uper long chapter to apologize. I hope you like it. **

**Max's Pov**

I woke up at, probably about 6 in the morning, during summer, on a weekend, because of a certain kid, cough LOUIS! I swear, one of these days I was gonna kill that kid. I mean really, I'm used to not getting much sleep, but can't I have 1 night, just ONE NIGHT! "Oh well" I thought, as I sat up and got out of bed like everyone else, minus the grumbling. Then of course, Ms. Lei screamed down the stairs.

"PANCAKES AND BACON! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!" Huh, that woke everyone up. I joined the mob of kids running for the stairs. I was looking for Fang, when I remembered what happened last night, and suddenly I became a lot more interested in breakfast. I just couldn't wait until after breakfast when the fun would really begin. If I was right and it was the first Saturday of the month, it meant the neighborhood kids would come over for our annual sports day. Whoo-hoo! Girls vs. Guys like everything else we did at this house, and the winner got to decide on games until the next tournament. I saw a kid trip going up the stairs ahead of me, and as I reached down to help him up(mistake #uno), I got plowed by another kid. I started to fall back down the stairs, and would have too, if not for someone catching me. I looked up into a set of deep brown, almost black eyes.

"Are you ok?" Fang asked.

"Fine." I replied. He started up the stairs when I spoke up.

"Thanks for catching me." I said. He flashed me a grin, and then raced back up the stairs, eager for breakfast. And if you're wondering why I said that, well, let's just say I don't like to owe people things, even if I am kinda mad at those people. By the time I actually made it to the top of the stairs, the line was already around the kitchen for breakfast. By the time I actually got to the food, there wouldn't be any left! And if you're wondering why, it's because you get one serving, so you learn to pile as much as you can on the plate you get, and if you think +15 kids can pile away food, you're right.

"Mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Guys, come one, don't fight, it's just a pancake."

"JUST A PANCAKE! IT'S THE LAST BIG ONE LEFT!"

And the first fight of the day had officially begun. It's sad that I've been here 2 days, and am already used to the fighting. "Yes!" I thought as my turn for food finally came. I was one of the last ones up, so I got the puny 'last bit of batter' pancakes, and burnt bacon (Which honestly, didn't look that much like bacon).

"Nice food here huh." Fang said, sneaking up from behind me as usual.

"Top quality, I mean, aren't these the best pancakes ever, it looks like a top chief made them."

"Meaning Susan (An annoying as hell 6 year-old) helped."

"You catch on fast."

**Fang's pov**

Max was right, I did 'catch on fast' but with my life, you get used to it. We had about, eh; five minutes to eat as much as we could, then we got literally kicked outside (courtesy of David and Emma) . That was another rule, once outside, you couldn't come in until Ms. Lei said you could, you had to _really_ go, or for a meal. Max had explained everything to me at breakfast. The day would go like this,

Wake up and get ready. Check.

Eat Breakfast. Check.

Go outside and wait for the neighborhood kids. Check.

Little kids go play tag or something, older kids divide into girls vs. guys teams (Everything after this if for older kids and cool younger kids).

Sprints, kickball, and football are done before lunch.

LUNCH!

Any swimming after lunch, then baseball and basketball before dark.

DINNER!

Then night games after dinner (flashlight tag, kick the can, manhunt, ect.)

Then we get cleaned up (usually by the hose), come inside, get ready, and night schedule is like any other, except everyone falls asleep faster.

Sounds fun doesn't it!

**Nudge's pov**

This was gonna be a, well, interesting day. So far, me and Lily had ate half the food at breakfast, and were now laughing our heads off as David and Emma, the team captains, tried (and failed) at getting everyone who was competing under control.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Emma screamed, and when Emma screamed, she's mad, and you don't wana mess with a pissed Emma.

"Thank you" David said. "Now, will all the boys get in order from youngest to oldest on this side of the yard?" The boys filed over behind David.

"Girls, do the same over here." Emma said, while the girls piled over to her side.

"Come on." Lily said. "We'd better get going."

"Good idea, I mean we don't wana get Emma mad, she seems pretty pissed already like zomg! If we lose she's gonna be in a bad mood for like, the rest of the month." I babbled, as we both got up to walk over. When we got there, the main age groups were already established, so I wished Lily luck as she headed to the 10 year-olds. I, on the other hand headed to the group of 12 year-olds.

As Emma came around to double check everyone, I saw Angel in a group with the 'better' batch of younger kids. On the boy's side, I saw Gazzy talking with Louis, they looked like they were planning something, and last time they did, well, we had to redo the basement, with added bomb protection. Further up, Iggy talking to Fang about, well honestly, I probably didn't want to know. I still couldn't get over the fact Fang actually here! I mean, I'd have to thank Max later for getting him over here! I wonder if Max reminded him of, well, Max. I mean same name, voice, look, it was almost like, well, no that would be impossible, Max died, right?

**Max's pov**

After _finally_ getting everyone organized, Emma and David decided to tell everyone the schedule for today, because it was just a bit important for everyone to know what was going on. So, looks like we would have sprints first off, then the winner would choose between football or kickball for the next game, and so on and so forth. Lila and JJ marked the start and finish for the 200 meter dash, they made 4 running spots, so we could get through everyone as fast as possible. We would run in heats by age, so there was no 7 year-olds vs. 16 year-olds. The younger kids would go first; meaning 6 and 7's, then the winner would run with the eights, winner in 9's, ECT.**(FWI everyone is as old as they are in the end of **_**Fang**_**)** In the first group there were 2 girls and 2 guys, so no one had to run twice. It was Angel and Susan vs. Coleman and Eli. As soon as David said go, it was obvious who was going to win. Angel had shot a good 20 meters in front of everyone, and she didn't even seem to be going as fast as she could! I myself was impressed with the kid, she finished in first with 39 seconds, then Coleman in second with 56, and Susan and Eli came in last. Meaning Angel moved up with the 8's. The 8 year-olds heat included Angel and Halley, racing for the girls, and Derek and Darrin for the boys. Even racing kids a year older than her, Angel still had it off to a huge start, and still beat everyone by over 10 seconds. The thing was, as I looked around, no one seemed surprised to see a girl be moving up 2 groups above her. I did kinda feel bad for the kids though, they really never had a chance. In the heat for 9 year-olds, there were a few faces I didn't recognize, but I did see Gazzy step up, and I noticed most people started paying attention. I myself was wondering if the whole Martenz family had the great running skills. Emma started them off this time, and Angel again, had a great start, even though Gazzy sped through even faster than her, in 35 seconds! They boys went _CRAZY_, they were probably happy to have someone finally moving on. SO Gazzy, just like his sister, easily sped through the 10 and 11 age groups, and again, just like his sister, was beat in the 12's by Nudge, with a time of 29 seconds. Nudge sped through the 13 and 14's, and when she hit 15, I was a bit worried, I mean, I knew I could run fast, but I honestly didn't want to draw attention to myself. 15 was the largest group, since we were also the oldest group and we had to run 2 heats, Nudge, Lila, JJ and Nate would run first.

"And… GO!" Emma started them off. It was a decently tied match, with of course Nudge winning. Meaning it was up to Nudge and I to win this for the girls. I of course had complete confidence in myself; I figured I could run fast enough to beat at least Iggy. Fang on the other hand, was looking at me with a 'bring it on' look, which I happily returned. For the final race, Emma used a flag to start us, make it more formal, you know? I could imagine a sports announcer in my head right now.

"And the green flag is up…. and there off!"

As soon as the flag went down, we all sprinted off. I wasn't really paying attention to anything but racing, until I realized all the girls were cheering for me. I looked over to find Nudge in last behind with Iggy, and Fang, uh, Fang running right here next to me!

I thought about it, you know, winning for the girls and proving to all the sexist pigs out there girls rule, or blend in and be the normal one.

"Oh well," I thought to myself. "Screw blending in." I ran, full force and sped past Fang and over the finish line.

"AND MAX IS OUR WINNER, WITH A NEW RECORD OF 19 SECONDS!" David screamed over the kids. Meaning the girls who were cheering so hard they sounded like fans at a baseball game. It was very painful to hear, especially with my –ahem- enhanced hearing. Well, that sure was interesting. We had eh, 1 minute to congratulate everyone, until kickball started. How I knew it would be kickball you ask? Well, A- most of the girls HATE football, and B- They….

"We pick kickball to be the next sport in the games." Well, that's B. And guess what?! Girls kick first, so, like, yey us! (Sarcasm anyone?) Well, anyways, we started off to a half decent lead, 4-0, which the boys quickly passed, 4-7, which, we soon smothered in the dirt, 13-7, until the guys matched us 13-13, and on the last inning, with 2 outs, 2 on base, it was all up to Fang to win for the guys, which of course, he did, since he kicked it to the gossip girls, Jordan, Kayla, Amber, and Rachel. **(I'm sorry if I used anyone's real names, but when I think gossip, I think them) **Meaning, they dropped it, meaning the boys got someone in before we got another person out. Meaning Fang was now a superhero in the guy's minds. But ignoring the guys win, which tied up the main scores, the best part was about to come. Meaning in about 10 seconds we would get called in for...

"LUNCH!" Was yelled across the yard, and I mean really people, could you act like a stampede anymore?! And so as everyone flew past me, I soon, realized I was left on the fields with only Fang for company, again. I swear, the universe is trying to kill me today, I mean really? Like "Hello? Anyone home? I'm supposed to be mad at this kid, stop making me talk to him!" And then of course, the universe actually heard me, and sent Fang over during my silent rant, proving my point.

**Fang's Pov**

"Hey." I said to Max, who happily ignored me. "Aw is little Maxie gonna cry since she lost?" O sh!t, wrong thing to say. I think that made her mad.

"No I am not gonna frickin cry, I haven't cried in so long I can't remember and I'm not gonna break that record because some idiot beat me in a game!" O yep, definitely mad.

"Hey, Max come back I was really just kidding, come on, please come back!"

"NO! Get away from me!" And with that she stormed into the house. Well, that ended well.

**I'm so sorry, you all hate me, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated. I just didn't have time this summer to write like I thought I would, and this year has been so dramatic and everything. Also I have lost some of my obsession to the series, but I still like it; so I'm still gonna do this. I can't even say when I'll be able to update, I have a lot going on between friends and school and well, life.**


	9. Saturday Part 2

**Max's POV**

"Ugh! I'm gonna kill that boy! Poor little Maxie my a##." Was all I could think as I stormed into the house for lunch. I don't know why I even bothered though, because by the time I actually made it inside the house, all the food was gone. So there I was, a hungry, angry, and emotional wreck, scavenging for whatever food I could find. Apparently the universe hates me, because A: I didn't find any food and B: I got a visit from the most annoying people on this planet, who surprisingly isn't Fang (He's second).

"Hey gurl! Yikes, you don't look to good, did you and Fang have a fight?" Lisa asked as I debated going through the trash for leftovers.

"Actually we did Lisa, and I'm not really in the mood to talk about it."

"OMG, did you guys break up?!" Whoa, break up? I almost dropped my plate. Don't we have to be together (which we are DEFINITLY NOT) to break up?

"Me and Fang aren't dating." I said through gritted teeth

"Sure whatever you say Maxie…" She winked at me. My eyes could have cut her in half. "And technically it's Fang and I." Oh my god, why can't murder be legal.

"Yea, yea whatever." I mumbled as I walked empty handed out of the kitchen and down to the picnic tables on the back porch, which were all full. Except for the one where Fang and Iggy were. Looks like I'm sitting on the ground.

**Nudge's POV**

Well, the day was going great, everyone was getting along, no fights had broken out….. and then I saw Max walk in looking like she wanted to kill someone. And then I saw Fang walk in right behind her. So it was very hard to concentrate on my amazing Lunch; (Sloppy Joes!) between Max mumbling and Fang almost bashing his head against the wall. Then of course Lisa started talking to Max and well, Max's glare could have cut diamond. After that, I wasn't quiet in the mood to eat anymore. So you see why I had to do something.

"MAX! FANG! GET OVER HERE!" Oh there's Max now where is; "FAAAANG!" I screeched.

"Ok, good god Nudge." Fang said as he came over, holding his ears.

"Ok, so you two are going to get along or I am _literally _going to lock you in a closet with each other until you do. Now shake hands and make up." They shook hand, and even though Max was glaring at him, Fang looked pretty relived (or as relived as Fang can look, you know Mr. Unemotional Rock over here). I'm so good at playing peacekeeper!

**Fang's POV**

Even though Nudge blew out my eardrum, I'm still glad she interfered. Max is probably the first friend I've made, and I don't want to lose her like…

"BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES!" Gazzy's voice shocked me out of my thoughts. "ARE YOU READY FOR SOME BASEBALL?!" I wonder how he found the megaphone; I thought Miss Lei hid it really well. Actually now that I think about it, I probably don't want to know. I followed the rest of the boys as we went to bat first, since whoever chooses the game gets to bat first. As the game started I made eye contact with Max who was playing shortstop. She glared at me, but then smiled a smile that said "You're going down." Boy was she right.

Nine innings and three hours later, the guy's were exhausted, and the girls were cheering. I won't go into details or anything, but whoever thought that we would win just because girls don't play baseball, was very misinformed. The score was 10-4.

**Max's POV**

After our win, all tension and rivalry between groups disappeared as the competitions ended. We all split into our own groups after that. Some laying in the shade and relaxing, others sprinting towards the "pool" in the yard. I say "pool" because it's actually a pond. A 2-10 foot deep pond that is in the back yard right at the edge of the woods. We have everything from a rope swing to a zip line going into that thing, so it's a big summer hang out spot. Plus there's no fish or weeds or anything to be afraid of, so everyone is fine going in. Except apparently Fang, who I noticed standing at the edge of the pool. We all had our swim suits on under our clothes, so most people just jumped in the water, including myself. I hoisted myself onto the bank and sat next to Fang.

"Aren't you getting in? The water feels great!"

"No, I haven't exactly had the best history with water." There was a hint of something in his voice, but I couldn't place what it was. Although, Fang showing any emotion is a rare occasion to begin with.

"Well I still think you should try it, maybe you'll even have fun!" I said the last part as a joke, hoping to cheer him up. I haven't known him long, but I can already read him like a book. He was about to say something, but was distracted by someone soaking him with water. We both turned around to see Gazzy laughing maniacally and swimming away. I laughed right along with him "Looks like you have to get in now."

"Yea, I guess so." He smirked as he dived in after Gazzy, who was booking it to safety. I smiled, and jumped in right after him.

**Fang's POV**

Two and a half hours flew by as we swam. I had more fun than I've had in a long time. It was nice to see the flock having fun with kids their own age. I had to keep reminding Angel that not everyone had gills, and that she needed to try and act normal. I also made the whole flock keep a shirt on as they swam, for obvious reasons. Max must have noticed and tried to make the little kids feel better because she kept hers on to.

Before long though, we were being called for dinner. Miss Lei was smart and served dinner outside, to prevent 20+ dripping wet kids from completely destroying the house. Max and I sat at a table with the rest of the flock, who all really seemed to like her. The sun was starting to go down as David rounded everyone up for one final game.

"Ok guys, GUYS!" He yelled, trying to get everyone's attention. "Ok thank you. Tonight we're playing kick the can as our final game, and yours truly is going to be it." Several kids cheered, although I wasn't sure if it was for the game or the seeker. "For those who don't know how to play, someone will kick the can and you guys will run and try to avoid me. If I see you I have to say so before I run back to the can. If I touch it first you're in jail, if you kick it, you and anyone in jail is free to go. You can kick it anytime you want, and game is over when everyone's in jail. Understood?" More cheering. "Alright then, boundaries are the usual, and let's begin!" Louis ran up and kicked the can, as we all split.

Apparently usual boundaries meant the property line on the road side, and the stream through the woods on the other sides. I booked it for the woods, to a spot I had found when we first came to town. A huge oak, with its lowest branches about 10 feet in the air. Easy enough to get into, and enough cover to hide out in the middle of the day. I jumped up and climbed about 50 feet before I stopped. From here I could see jail, which was lit up by the house lights, and also some pieces of the playing field. Knowing I'd never be found, I decided to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

At the beginning, nothing really happened, but once David got a few of the kids, things perked up. It was actually quite amusing watching him run around after about 13 different kids as they got in and out of jail at a pretty constant pace. But that even got boring after a while, and I found myself staring up, at the clear sky and the stars that were showing. I haven't had the change to star gaze for a while, actually I think the last time was when we were on the run. It was nice to see familiar patterns, like the big dipper and Orion. I remember when Max and I taught the kids star signs. They were all so excited. Even Iggy tried to imagine what it would be like.

Max. God I miss her so much. Things would be so different right now if she were here. We'd probably be out getting attacked by flyboys right now, which have been very non-existent since we came here. I don't even care. Hell with Max is better than paradise without her. I sigh. At least I can think about her without freaking out. I used to go all silent and disappear for hours on end while I vented my feelings. Nudge always said this was the first step, maybe I'm getting closer to recovery.

Speak of the devil; guess which motor-mouth decided to show up right then and there? If you guessed our favorite preppy, fashionable, mutant freak, you would be correct!

"Hey Fang! Oh sorry I'll be quiet." She lowered her voice as I shot her a look. "Watcha' doing up here?"

"I don't know Nudge what am I doing up here?" I rolled my eyes as she giggled.

"Oh, that's a good point. How's everyone doing?"

"Fine, I haven't seen any of the flock yet… oh wait here comes Gazzy now."

"Oh move over I wanna see!" as she practically threw me out of the tree trying to get a better look as Gazzy beat David in what most likely wouldn't be their first race of the game.

I grabbed onto a branch about a foot down, trying to steady myself. When I looked back up, I thought I saw something move in a nearby pine.

"Oh! Fang I'm sorry!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was getting ready to move anyways."

"Oh ok, have fun!" She said as I climbed back down. I checked to make sure the coast was clear before I jumped the final few feet onto the ground. I debated whether or not to check out the pine, but decided against it, as I walked towards the stream. As I heard the cries that meant Lei had called off the game. I walked back to the house with the kids, and our two groups split for the night as the flock went back to Dr. Martinez's.


	10. Secrets

**Yea so it's been several years… I'm really sorry. The last chapter was one I had saved, which is why there are two in a row like this. Several notes to make; 1- It has been a long time, so my writing style has changed a lot; 2- I only vaguely remember where I was going with this story, Like I remember the end but not a lot of stuff in between, so I'm sorry for any contiguity errors. This is probably going to be rushed, I'm not as in love with this story anymore, and don't really want to waste the energy and time on it. I will try to finish it, no promises though because I actually do have a life now.**

**Max's POV**

It was finally Sunday. Although yesterday was fun, I don't think I could handle any more; maybe I'll just sit the next one out… as if that would happen. I drug myself up to breakfast, eating a full plate before heading outside. All of these kids were starting to give me a headache and I really needed some good old me time. Walking into the woods, I quickly headed to the little stream I had found. Jumping over, I headed to my hiding spot, a little overhang that wasn't visible from the other side. In order to see it you had to be on the forbidden side of the stream, which I had no problem with. It was here that I had hidden my treasure, my only sign of a past life. I pulled out a wooden box and opened it to remove its contents. As I held it in my hand, a feeling of nostalgia washed over me, and my heart leapt. Maybe whoever this belonged to could give me answers, could help me to remember who I was. I sighed as I put it back into the box, and began the walk back to the house.

**Fang's POV**

I needed to fly. If I had to sit one more minute with my wings smashed against my back I was going to go insane. Seeing as it was decently early and the flock was still asleep, I walked out onto my balcony, stripped my jacket off, and dove towards the ground, unfurling my wings as I shot up into the air. As I was flying above the woods, I noticed what looked like a person walking towards the creek. I saw them (them being Max I realized a few seconds later) jump the creek and go over to an odd shaped rock pile. I landed silently in a tree above, watching as Max took out a wooden box from a small crevasse. What she took out of the box nearly made me fall out of the tree. I stared, gaping as she replaced the item and hid the box. The second she was out of earshot, I dropped down, practically shaking as I opened the box and took out Max's secret. I must have stared for about five minutes. It could be expected though, considering I was looking at a rather large, navy blue and black feather. A feather that matched my hair and wings. My feather. In Max's box. My Max's box.

Holy

Fucking

Shit


End file.
